(4)The Boss vs (5)Celes Chere 2006
Results Round One Sunday, September 17th, 2006 Ulti's Analysis There were many a match unnecessarily debated pre-contest, and this one right here is one of my favorites of the bunch. I *knew* that Celes was going to lose despite all of the ridiculous hype given to this thing, and I'll try my best to repeat the reasons I gave when the "omg Celes will win :(" stress grew thicker and thicker as the match drew close. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MGS3 AND FF6 ARE COMING, HEATHENS. Celes is one of my favorite characters, and by far my favorite FF chick. She has a sense of rugged individuality about her that any man would admire and aspire to, and went through hell to earn it. She's got style. She's got grace. She's got class. And she's a Magitek-infused Imperial General that would whip your ass in a heartbeat if you ****ed with her. Let me live in my illusion that it took hundreds of soldiers to capture and jail Celes, mkay? And even then, The Boss is just a better character and the ultimate patriot. She allows history to remember her as a defector and a traitor, as a woman who took the fall for America so that America could avoid a nuclear holocaust with the USSR. Then she dies for an America that spits on her time and time again in the process just so America could get her hands on the Philosopher's Legacy and clear its name of having fired a nuke in USSR territory in the first place. The Boss dies for a cause that no one knows exists and her own country sees her as one of history's big villains, setting the stage for perhaps the most touching moment in the HISTORY of gaming, and Celes's pathetic little cliff dive in which she fails at failing is supposed to compare? Give me a break. Furthermore, FF6 features an ensemble cast. As a whole, the game is a masterpiece, but no one part of the whole is given overwhelming favoritism by the fanbase. Meanwhile, MGS fans love The Boss. Her character is a masterpiece and one of Kojima's finest works. From a stats perspective, run a (lol) X-stats on 2005 Terra vs 2005 Ocelot. Supposedly overrated Terra gets creamed there, and Celes fans then turned around and assumed that The Boss vs Celes would see Celes make up a difference that large. Um... how? Why? FF6 characters have bombed time and time again in these things, yet people continue having blind faith in them anyway, assuming that SOMETHING from a game that popular has to be strong. Which is a failure in logic, by the way. Are Diablo characters strong? Are Starcraft characters strong? Ensemble casts can be weak in these contests, even if their game is as powerful as FF6. But I digress. The match finally came, and The Boss laid down a 60-40 beating on Celes that everyone should have seen coming way in advance. There is absolutely nothing else to discuss, given all of the information above. But if you must have hard numbers, so be it. The Boss started on the 60-40 path from the opening cell and didn't stop until Celes was a bloody pulp at the end of the match. Period, end of story, see you all tomorrow. WHY do you people feel the need to hype these types of matches? A desperate need to argue? Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2006 Summer Contest Matches